Attention: This Means War!
by BittersweetSonata
Summary: Lucy joins the Light Music Club, thinking that it will be...well, easy. But what she didn't expect was that her new all-girls band, the Titanium Fairies, would be making a name for themselves, as well as battling it out with the all-boys band, the Dragon Slayers. Nor did she expect to be a lead singer, guitarist, and fall in love with the lead singer of her rival band, Natsu.
1. Light Music Club

**...I'm such a liar. I said I wouldn't post any more stories for now...and just look at this...the very next day...This is slightly based off of 'K-On!', just so you know. I've started really getting back into it. I watched it like...two years ago, but this time, I'm reading the manga. And I was inspired. So yeah. **

** Guess what else I started reading?! Usagi Drop! Rin is just...so adorable~! Kawaii~! **

** Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own either Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, or K-On! and it's characters. **

** This isn't going to be a whole lot like K-On!, because...I kind of have my own plot, and these _are _Fairy Tail characters we're talking about here. So it's bound to defy any and every logical and normal plotline. So yeah. **

** As usual, this is NaLu, Jerza, Gruvia, GaLe, and RoWen. And I don't know who Cana will hook up with, or if she will find a guy at all yet...Lucy and Natsu are the main-main characters, but the others are kind of main characters too. However, this _is _a NaLu fic, so yeah. I think you get it...hopefully...**

** Go ahead! **

** Read on~! **

Chapter One

Light Music Club

* * *

_{In reality, truth is stranger than fiction} _

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia groaned and rolled over in bed, reaching for her alarm clock which was having a spazz attack. Her hand knocked a few things off of her bedside table before she finally slammed it down on the 'snooze' button. Reveling in the peaceful silence her action brought, she snuggled down further into her warm covers, and sighed.

Suddenly, she shot up in bed, her large white dog falling off the edge as she did so. She ran a hand through her blonde bedhead and looked around the room with wide eyes, before they fell onto the uniform thrown over her desk chair, and the bright numbers on her electric clock.

"Crap! I'm late!"

* * *

"Erza~a!"

The scarlet-haired girl turned at the sound of her name to see a brunette running towards her. She stopped and waited for the other girl to catch up, suspiciously eyeing the brunette's 'water bottle' sticking out of her bag.

Cana Alberona stopped and caught her breath, then grinned at the taller girl. "Let's go check out the club!" she loosened the top buttons of her white school blouse, and stuffed her navy and light blue striped tie into her bag.

Erza Scarlet raised a brow and shifted the books in her arms. "The club? What club?"

Cana pumped a fist in the air. "The Light Music Club, of course!"

The scarlet-haired girl adjusted her bag hanging off of her shoulder. "But I'm planning on joining the Literature Club..."

Her brunette friend rolled her eyes. "Please, you're already Student Council President, why not try joining a club you'll actually have _fun_ in?"

Erza sighed and handed her a paper. "I already filled out the club application form too."

The brunette stared at it for a while, before ripping it in two. Erza jumped at her friend's action. "AAH?! CANA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Said girl grinned and grabbed her hand, dragging her along behind as she ran down the hallway. "Come on, let's go! Hurry up, Erza! Hurry up!"

* * *

Lucy hurriedly buttoned her shirt and pulled on her thigh-high white socks. She struggled to pull on her light yellow sleeveless school sweater and stick her feet into her pink converse at the same time. After finally succeeding with her task, and straightening out her charcoal gray skirt, she pulled her hair up into her regular side pony-tail, securing it with a pink ribbon.

She grabbed her bag off of her desk and hurried out the door. "Bye Plue! See you later!"

Her fluffy white dog laid back down on her bed, hoping to get a peaceful nap without his owner there.

Lucy raced down Strawberry Street, where she resided, and past the river that flowed alongside her street and through Magnolia via canal.

"Be careful running alongside the canal, Lucy-san!" one of the men in the boat that always seemed to be there called out.

She grinned and waved at them. "I will be, I promise!"

"Where are you headed in such a hurry?" his companion asked.

The blonde's grin widened. "It's my first day at Fairy Tail Academy! I'll see you on the way home! I really have to go now!"

The two men watched as she raced out of their sight. One of the men sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Fairy Tail, eh?"

His partner nodded. "Good luck, Lucy-san. You're going to need it."

* * *

Cana stared, wide-eyed at the long, white-haired woman sitting in front of them. "It's been disbanded?!" she asked in disbelief.

Behind her, Erza was bent over, one hand on her chest and the other on her knee, trying to regain her breath. Mira-jane Strauss looked up from the work she was doing. "To be more accurate, it is _about_ to be disbanded..." the brunette and redhead listened as the teacher explained. "All the members graduated last year. So unless four members join by the end of this month, it will be disbanded." she gave them a sympathetic smile.

Lucky Oletta popped her head into the room. "Sensei?"

Mira turned back to the two girls standing beside her desk. "Sorry, they're calling me. Good luck, though!" she gave them a wave and a wink and then disappeared.

Cana was speechless, her eyes resembling saucers. Erza clasped her hands in front of her. "She's really, pretty..." then she turned to leave. "But if it's going to be disbanded, there's nothing we can do...I'll be joining the Literature-" she cut herself off when a hand grabbed the back of her red blazer.

Cana had a devious smile on her face, and her free hand was rubbing her chin. "If there's nobody in it, I'll be the club president if I join now..." she chuckled menacingly. "Ho-ho...That's not bad..."

Erza blanched.

Later...in the Club...

"E-excuse me? I'd like to observe-" Cana cut the short blunette off by grabbing her shoulders and shaking her vigorously.

"The Light Music Club?!" the brunette asked hopefully.

Levy McGarden attempted to pull back a little, as the brunette's breath reeked of alcohol. "N-no, the Choir Club..."

Cana grabbed her hands. "Why don't you just join the Light Music Club? We're short on members right now-" she cast a glance behind her, to where Erza was currently stalking towards her-and oh no.

"Hey!" the scarlet-haired girl yelled, dragging the brunette away from the startled Levy. "Don't be so pushy!" she turned and headed toward the clubroom door. "Well, I'll be going then."

Cana immediately bowed. "Erza!" she called, stopping said girl in her tracks. "So that promise you made back then was a lie?!" the scarlet-haired girl's eyes widened. "That we'd form a band like we always wanted! That I'd be on the drums and you on the bass!"

Erza turned towards the brunette. "Cana..."

"And that when we go pro, we'd split the profits seventy/thirty, right?"

Erza slammed her hand into the brunette's head. "Don't make stuff up!"

Levy started to giggle, and both girls turned, confused, to look at the short blunette. She smiled. "This sounds kind of fun...I can only play the keyboard and piano, but if it's alright with you, please let me join...?"

Cana grinned and Erza started to sweat. "Thanks!" the brunette cried, grasping the shorter girl's hands once more. "Now we just need one more person!"

Erza sighed. "So you already counted me in, huh...?"

Cana grinned and flashed both new Light Music Club members a thumbs up. "Now all we need is a guitarist!"

* * *

Lucy sighed and glanced out the window, tapping her pen on her chin. "U-um..."

Levy slammed her hands down on the desk adjoining the blonde's, startling her. "Huh?! So you still haven't decided yet? It's already been two weeks since school started!" the blunette was shocked her at friend's words.

The blonde put a hand to her cheek. "I know, but...but...I'm not athletic, and I don't know much about indoor clubs either..." she sighed. _'Besides, I've never been to a school like this before. I used to go to a preppy, all-girls, private school. Not that I'll ever tell anyone that...sure this is a private school, but not anything like my previous one...' _she groaned, and Levy broke her train of thought.

"Lu-chan, what are you moaning about?" the blunette asked, sitting down in the desk next to her.

The blonde face-planted the desk, having completely forgotten her friend's presence. "Oh, Levy-chan...I'm still not sure which club to join..." her head shot up, and her hands flew to her face. "Oh! This is how you turn into a 'NEET'*...I'll become a 'NEET' just because I'm not in a club?!"

Levy chuckled at her best friend's shock and horror. "Hey, hey, Lu-chan. Why don't you join the Light Music Club?"

Lucy looked her at the blunette. "You mean the club that you're in?"

The shorter girl nodded. "Yep. We're short on members, and if we don't have one more before the end of the month, that's in three days, we'll be disbanded."

Her blonde friend frowned. "But...I don't really know how to play any instruments..." she stretched out in her desk and laid her arms on the edge.

Levy smiled and shrugged. "So? We can teach you! It'll be fun!"

Lucy glanced over at her ecstatic friend and sighed. "I...guess...for the time being, I've joined the Light Music Club."

The blunette launched herself at the blonde and gave her a hug. "Thanks so much Lu-chan! Come on, let's go! You have to meet the others!"

The blonde tried to keep up as the energetic but shorter girl pulled her down the hallway and up the stairs. She stopped in front of the room labeled 'Light Music Club', then proceeded to slam the door open.

"Cana! Erza! I have a fourth member!" Levy cried, dragging Lucy in behind her.

The brunette instantly shot up from her seat and practically glomped the blonde. "Thank you so much, you kind and compassionate girl!" she pulled back and gave the girl a wide grin, and Lucy swore her breath smelled of booze. "You're an awesome guitarist, right?! We've been waiting for you!"

Lucy and Levy both sweat-dropped. _'It sounds like she's got the wrong idea...?!' _

Erza smiled. "Welcome to the Light Music Club, we're very happy to have you here with us." her eyes widened. "R-right! The tea! I-I have to get the tea ready!"

The blonde watched as the scarlet-haired girl staggered/rushed off. _'What in the world am I going to do...how can I possibly tell them I can't play...?' _

Cana leaned forward a bit. "The truth is, we just joined the club this year too. All the upperclassmen graduated. The three of us are the only members as of right now..."

Erza nodded. "Our club wasn't officially recognized as it didn't have four members. So it was about to be disbanded unless we could get one more person to join within the week."

Cana grabbed Lucy's hand. "Thank you so much for joining!"

The blonde almost choked on her tea. _'It's getting harder and harder to tell them!' _

Levy sweat-dropped. "Actually, Cana, Lucy can't really play an instrument..."

The brunette raised a brow. "Huh?"

Erza took a bite of her strawberry cake. "But you wanted to join our club, so that means you must be interested in music, right? Is there some other club you want to join instead?"

The blonde shook her head. "N-no. Not really."

Cana winked and held up a finger. "Then how about we play for you once, and after that, you'll decide if you really want to join or not?"

Lucy's eyes widened. "Huh? You'll play for me?"

The brunette gave a her wide grin. "Of course we will!" _'We went through all the trouble to get this __sucker, there's no way we're letting her go now!' _

Lucy listened to the three play with wide eyes and clasped hands. After they were finished, Cana rubbed the back of her neck and looked at the blonde. "Ehehe, so how were we?"

The blonde tapped her chin. "How should I say it...It's really hard to put into words..." she raised a fist in the air and smiled brightly. "You're not all that good!"

Cana felt her hairs graying. _'So blunt!' _

Lucy's smile softened and she closed her eyes. "But somehow...your performance gave off this nice fun vibe...I am going to join this club!" she grinned, fist pumping the air.

Cana grinned widely, Erza sighed in relief, and Levy laughed. Erza grasped Lucy's hands as Cana did some weird 'victory dance' that looked like a jig. "Thank you! Let's do our best together from now on!"

Lucy smiled and nodded, then took notice of the girl's red blazer and paled. "Y-you're the Student Council President, Erza Scarlet?!"

Said girl smiled and nodded.

Lucy laughed nervously, trying to push the rumors and stories she'd heard about the girl to the back of her mind. "B-but I can't play any instruments at all..." she thought for a moment. "Oh! How about I be the manager?!"

Erza smiled lightly. "No...we're not a sports club..."

Levy grinned and held up a finger. "Oh! I know! Now that you've finally decided to join, what do you think about picking up the guitar at the same time?"

Cana nodded and put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, wouldn't that be great?"

Erza crossed her arms. "We don't have a guitarist in the club..."

Lucy twiddled with her fingers. "But...the guitar sounds so difficult..."

Cana grinned and clapped her on the back. "It's gonna be fine! We'll help you with what we can!"

The blonde nodded. "I guess you're right. Your performance just now made me think I can do this!"

Cana chuckled. "That's good."

Erza smiled a bit. "We'll teach you how to play guitar from the basics. So don't worry."

Their brunette friend took a swig out of her 'water bottle' and held it up. "Yeah! We'll be the best band ever! I bet we can even beat the Dragon Slayers!"

Her loud exclamation brought gasps from the other girls. Levy rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't know, Cana...the Dragon Slayers are really, really good..."

Erza nodded and nervously twisted the edges of her skirt. "They are really good..." she mumbled in agreement. "They've been doing this a lot longer than us..."

Lucy looked between the two suddenly nervous girls. "Huh? The Dragon Slayers? Who are they?"

Levy smacked her forehead. "Oh! I forgot! Lu-chan is new to Fairy Tail, so she doesn't know who the Slayers are!" she turned to the blonde. "They're only the best band in the district of Magnolia! They're here, from Fairy Tail, and made up of all boys!" she explained, her short wavy blue hair bouncing as she did so.

Cana crossed her arms and scowled. "So? I bet we can beat them, hands down." she smirked. "Or hands tied."

Erza smacked the back of her head. "Don't get cocky." she sighed. "Besides, the only way we could put our skills to the test is by competing in Battle of the Bands, and we have to be recognized as a band before we even attempt that." she slumped a bit at this.

Levy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and anyway, a lot of other bands will be competing in the Battle too. We'd never make it past the qualification rounds the way we are now...no offense, Lu-chan."

The blonde waved her hand. "No offense taken."

Cana snorted. "Wanna bet? We're not just gonna enter the Battle of the Bands, we're gonna _win _it!" she stood up on a table and put her hands on her hips.

Levy slumped. "But...but...we're a band made up of all girls...we'd never make it. Sure there are girls in some of the other bands...but not a group made up entirely of girls!"

Lucy crossed her arms. "So? Just because we're all girls, doesn't mean we can't win! I'm with Cana!"

Said brunette turned to her scarlet-haired friend. "Really? The Great Titania has been defeated by something as stupid as this?" she leaned down, and unconsciously showed a great amount of cleavage as she did so. "Come on, Erza! We can _do _this!"

Erza raised her head and pounded a fist on the table, almost knocking the brunette off. She struggled for a few moments, waving her arms around crazily and flailing, but she finally managed to regain her balance.

"Cana is right!" the redhead shouted, stomping her foot on the ground. "We can't let them beat us! We're going to enter the Battle of the Bands and _win_!" she raised her fist in the air, and the other three mimicked her actions.

"Yeah!"

"We're not going to let them beat us just because we're girls!"

This time, she got a more convicted response.

"_Yeah_!"

Lucy raised her hand. "Uh...what exactly is our band's name?"

Her question brought silence upon the room.

Cana rubbed her chin. "That...is a good question..."

Levy snapped her fingers. "Little Mix!"

Erza shook her head. "No, no."

"What about the Spice Girls?!" Cana asked excitedly.

"No!"

"Bleach04?" Levy asked timidly.

"Uh...I don't think so..."

"Contractions!"

"What the hell kind of name is that, Cana?!"

"The Donnas?"

"We don't even have one Donna!"

"Fairies!" Levy proclaimed.

Erza nodded. "Oh! I like that one!"

Lucy tapped her chin. "But...it's missing something..." she turned to Cana, who was taking another swig out of her 'water bottle.' "What did you call Erza earlier?"

The brunette blinked a few times. "What? Oh, you mean Titania? That was her nickname back in middle school."

Lucy grinned. "That's it! We'll be..." she paused for dramatic effect. "...The Titanium Fairies!"

Levy high-fived her. "That sounds so hardcore! We sound like a hard rock or heavy metal band!"

Cana nodded. "It sounds awesome."

Erza turned a bit pink. "But...why did you choose my old nickname?"

Lucy smiled at her. "Well, you're the lead vocalist, right? So our band should sort of be named after you, right? And I liked that better than any of the other suggestions..."

Erza looked as if she was about to faint. "I-I'm honored."

Cana grinned. "Alright! The Titanium Fairies are going to win the Battle of the Bands! We're going to beat those Slayers' asses!"

The other girls all fist pumped the air. "Yeah!"

Levy smiled faintly and raised her hand. "But first...we have to teach our guitarist to play guitar and we actually have to be recognized as a band..."

"Oh...right."

* * *

*** NEET - Not in Employment, Education, or Training **

** All of the band names they suggested are or were actual bands made up of all girls. Except for Bleach04, it was originally Bleach03, but I changed it because there were four of them, not three here in the story. **

** I had a hard time coming up with their band name, and for the guys, I went in the 'totally cliche' direction with 'Dragon Slayers.' Actually, it's made up of Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, and Jellal. So...technically...it's like...Dragon Slayers & Gray and Jellal...but that just sound stupid...so yeah. **

** The boys will come in next chapter, and so will Juvia! So...hooray?! **

** I'm hungry and am going to make myself some lunch. **

** Until next time, **

** Ja ne! **

** - Sonata-chan **


	2. Badass Blonde Lucy

**My goodness! I think that this is the longest chapter for a story that I've ever written! I'm so glad that you all seem to like this story. And, hehe, I'm actually updating instead of just posting new stories this time. **

** Andohmyword-! I _love _Jack Frost! Yes, I am a teenage girl. Yes, I have a life. No, I do not care that he's a character from a children's movie. It's all about believing, yeah? **

** So I was like, watching Wreck-It Ralph (yes, another children's movie) yesterday, and I was at the part where Ralph's trapped in the over-sized cupcake in the very pink castle, and he's like, "You sure like pink, don't you?" to King Candy, and King Candy's just like, "It's salmon! It's very obviously salmon!" and I was like, "No way! Natsu!" **

** See what Fairy Tail has made me into? **

** I don't own Skrillex. **

** Now, go on! Read~! **

Chapter Two

Badass Blonde Lucy

* * *

_{We only know the things we like, we're feeling good so, yeah, encore} _

* * *

_'Bassist: Erza Scarlet._ _I get the feeling that she's a mature woman because she's tall and has such a cool demeanor and aura about her. Not to mention she's the 'super scary' Student Council President here at Fairy Tail Academy! And, Cana says that her old nickname used to be The Great Titania. 'The' and 'great' being applied.' _Lucy thought as she watched the scarlet-haired girl take a small bite of cake.

"Hey, Erza? Why did you choose to play the bass and not the guitar?" the blonde asked, looking at her curiously.

Erza blinked at her words, setting her silver fork delicately beside her small china plate holding her favorite desert. "Well, I mean, the guitar is..." she paused, as if searching for the right words. "...embarrassing."

Lucy jolted, eyes wide with disbelief. "Embarrassing?!"

The girl twirled a long lock of scarlet hair around her finger. "The guitar is the heart of a band and has to be the leader during a show, and is the only one the fans naturally adore, right?" she closed her eyes ad sighed, bringing a closed fist up to her chin in thought. "I don't think I could be in that sort of position..."

Lucy blinked a few times, surprised at the bassist's logic. She supposed it was true, and it just showed how wise the older girl truly was. Suddenly, Erza started to sway, and began to fall toward the floor.

The blonde immediately reached out her arms and dove to catch the older girl who had apparently fainted. "ERZA?!"

_'However, no matter how cool, 'frightening' or wise she may be...she's a bit delicate.' _

Levy smiled as she brought a tray of sweets and tea into the room where Lucy was frantically waving her hand over the unconscious Erza's face, trying to get her to wake up. "Everyone, the tea is ready."

_'Keyboardist: Levy McGarden. A cheery, cute, and naturally likeable person.' _

The blonde sighed in relief and reached out to grab a strawberry off of the tray. "You know Levy-chan, your keyboarding is really good. How long have you been playing?" she asked as she waved the strawberry around above Erza's nose, trying to persuade the girl to open her eyes once more.

The blunette smiled and cocked her head to the side, wavy blue curls bouncing as she did so. "I've been practicing since I was four years old! I've received praise in piano recitals."

Lucy paused in her actions. "W-wow. That's pretty amazing." _'Why exactly is she in the Light Music Club then, I wonder?' _

_'And she seems like sort of a rich-type of girl. But then again, not really. I've known her since I first came here, only about two months ago, she was my first friend, after all. However, she isn't stuck up or anything like the rich girls from my old school.' _

The blonde took a bite of a perfectly shaped light pink macaroon. "Oh, that reminds me. I had thought to ask about this for a while, but, there are quite a few nice things decorating this room. I wonder if schools nowadays are supposed to have this kind of feeling?" _'At least this kind of school, my old school was _definitely _supposed to have this kind of feel...' _her eye twitched at the thought.

Levy chuckled. "Oh, I brought those things from my house."

Lucy's jaw dropped and she accidentally let the rest of the macaroon slip out of her fingers and onto Erza's face. "It's all _yours_?!"

_'...she's certainly a rich-girl type though.' _

The blonde let out a small squeak and quickly picked her macaroon off of the unconscious girl's face, not wanting to feel her wrath if she were to wake up. Because, this was _Erza Scarlet_, and who knew what she was like upon first waking up.

_'Drummer: Cana Alberona. A lively girl full of energy. She really has a lot of pep and is like the club president in a way. Sort of. She's gotten us all really pumped about making a name for ourselves and winning the Battle of the Bands and performing in general.' _

Cana took a swig out of her 'water bottle' and sighed. Lucy propped her chin against her hand and gazed over at the brunette, having given up on trying to wake Erza. "Cana, you've really taken to the drums, haven't you?"

The brunette blushed a bit...or that may have been from something else. "What?! I have good reasons why I started! Just ask me!"

Lucy smiled. "Okay. What are they?"

Cana held up a finger and opened her mouth, ready to explain. Lucy sat there patiently, waiting for her to go on. Only, the brunette just opened and closed her mouth a few times, giving off an impression like that of a fish, before turning her head to the side. "...'Cause it's cool." she muttered.

The blonde raised a brow. "Guess not."

Cana turned back to her. "I mean look!" she cried. "For guitar, bass, or keyboard...could you imagine all of the times I'd have to _perform_?!" Lucy was starting to get lost. "I would have to get up and do a recital, or at least show what I'd learned! And my old man would have definitely showed up and would have started cheering me on and saying things like how great a daughter I am!" she grabbed her hair and looked up at the ceiling. "KIIII!" she screeched, surprising the blonde. She let out a deep sigh and looked at the ground in a defeatist manner, her arms limp at her sides. "...And so I'm the drummer."

Lucy was still a little stiff from the shock and surprise of the brunette's sudden and unexpected outburst. _'However, she's always got alcohol with her, and it sounds like she has some sort of father complex.' _

It seemed as if Erza had finally woken up, and when the blonde turned back to look, she was sipping on tea. "By the way, have you already purchased a guitar, Lucy?"

The blonde blinked a few times, a sort of ditzy smile crossing her face. "Hm? A guitar?" the two stared at each other for a few silent moments. Then Lucy rubbed the back of her neck and smiled sheepishly. "Oh, right. I'm going to play the guitar!"

Erza sweat-dropped. _'This isn't a coffee shop you know.' _she glanced around the room briefly. _'No matter how much it may look the part.' _

Lucy popped a small sweet candy into her mouth. "How much is a guitar, price-wise?"

Erza thought for a moment, tapping her chin. "Hmm...the cheapest go for around ten thousand jewels, but those that are less expensive aren't that great." she mentally calculated the price. "I think the lowest you could go would be about thirty thousand jewel or so..."

The blonde choked on the candy she had just previously popped into her mouth. She slammed a fist into her rather busty chest a few times, trying to get her coughing fit under control and the strawberry candy out of her lungs. "T-thirty thousand jewel?!"

Levy and Cana watched, slightly concerned for the blonde as she finally hacked the pink candy up. She took a few deep breaths, before turning back to Erza. "T-that's...I don't think...it's like half a year's pay..."

Erza took a bite of her strawberry cake. "There are also expensive ones over one hundred thousand jewel."

Lucy turned and smiled charmingly at Cana. "Can we use the club funds?"

The brunette returned her sweet smile. "No, we can't."

And so, that was how, that Saturday, Lucy found herself standing in the middle of Magnolia's shopping district. The blonde looked around frantically for her friends, as she had been doing for the past twenty minutes, when Cana's voice reached her.

"Hey Lucy! Over here!"

The blonde turned to see her three friends standing in front of a music store, Cana waving to her. She jogged over to them, narrowly avoiding a collision with a rather unscrupulous-looking middle-aged guy. She made a face, but finally reached them.

Levy smiled at her. "Were you able to get the money, Lu-chan?"

Lucy's head tilted to the side and a sort of pained and disturbed expression crossed her face. "...Yeah. I took like...I don't even know how many odd jobs...but I managed it." she paused. "This money is important. I've got to spend it wisely!" she fist pumped the air. Then her eyes landed on an outfit on the mannequin in the clothing store next to the music shop. "Though I must...I..." she mumbled as her eyes turned into stars at the sight in the shop window. "This outfit is cute...I can buy it now..."

Cana grabbed her by the back of her white jean jacket and dragged her away from the window of the Heart Kruez store. "Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on!" she yelled, irritated.

* * *

Lucy looked around in awe, almost afraid to walk through the shop. "Woah." she breathed. "There are so many amazing guitars!" she noticed a sign over one that was sitting on the floor.

It was strangely shaped, like someone had taken two guitars and welded them together. She raised a brow, and looked up at the sign. _'Twin-neck! Just in! Wood body!' _she read in her mind. The blonde furrowed her brows in thought. She imagined a person waving at her...with four arms and hands. It thoroughly disturbed her.

Cana waved at her from behind. "Lucy, what are you doing over there? Over here, over here."

The blonde turned and walked over to where her friends were gathered, the image of the four-handed person still lingering in her mind. She tapped her chin in thought as she stared at the rows of guitars. Finally, she sighed.

"Oh...there are too many, and I have no clue what's good and what isn't." she brought her thumb and forefinger up to her chin, and rested her elbow in her other hand. "I wonder if there's a way to choose them?"

Erza smiled slightly. "Of course there is." she held up a finger. "The tone of a guitar is, of course, determined by several factors. Such as, its weight, the shape of its neck, and its fatness." she smiled brightly. "And that's why, for a girl, you need one that has a small neck and is lightweight!"

Suddenly, Lucy's chocolate orbs lit up. "Oh! This one's cute!" she pointed to one that was a burnt caramel color in the middle that eventually faded into a raspberry color.

Cana raised a brow. "But isn't that guitar one hundred and fifty-thousand jewel?"

The blonde deflated a bit. "That's true..." she cringed a bit. "I really can't get this one, can I...?"

Levy popped up behind her and smiled cutely. "Do you really want this guitar, Lu-chan?" said blonde nodded a bit, and Levy skipped over to the clerk. "Um, excuse me, sir, would you be willing to lower the price on that guitar?"

The man's jaw dropped, and he jolted a bit with recognition. "Y-you're the owner's daughter!" he cleared his throat and tried to regain his former cool and composed demeanor. "But I'm sorry. I can't really lower it to more than one hundred thousand jewel."

Levy looked over at the other three with sad eyes. Lucy took a deep breath and walked over, making sure to sway her hips more than usual. She leaned over the desk and batted her long lashes, a slight smirk of a smile tugging at her lips. Her low-cut blouse under her jacket gave a rather nice view of her cleavage, and she made sure the clerk could 'enjoy' the view.

"Sir, don't you think you could make it just a teeny bit lower than that?" she asked, her voice reflecting 'innocence', but held a slight seductive tone.

The clerk brought his eyes back to her face, and she noticed he was a bit more red than he had been before she walked over. "I-I...w-well...I-I don't..."

Cana grinned and slung an arm over his shoulders. "Aw, come on, why don't you?" she too, batted her lashes, and gave a him bright smile.

Erza slammed her hand down on the table, making the young clerk jump. She gave him a bright smile, although there were traces of warning and many threats, and she didn't try to hide them. "Yes. We wouldn't want any trouble, yeah?" her voice held a hint of malice and and edge of steel, even though it was also more sweet sounding than usual.

He gulped. "O-okay. Fifty-thousand jewel it is." he said, nervously punching in the numbers on the electric cash register. "Can I help you with anything else today, ma-am?" he squeaked.

A few weeks later...

The three girls clapped as they watched the blonde currently holding the guitar slung around her neck. Lucy grinned, winked, and flashed them a peace sign. "Cool, huh?"

Erza rubbed her chin in thought. "It looks like you really know how to hold a guitar."

Cana grinned. "Why don't you play something for us?!"

The blonde nodded, then proceeded to play a little song. It was catchy, but...

"The song from the ginger ale commercial?!" the brunette yelled as she toppled out of her chair.

Erza tapped her chin in thought. "Lucy, you did practice at home, didn't you?"

Cana sat up and crossed her arms. "Are you not allowed to practice at home or something?"

Lucy waved her hands around frantically. "N-no! It's not like that!" _'Since the only other living thing in my house is Plue and maybe some houseplants...' _she held up a finger. "You have to take really good care of it, right?"

Cana slapped her forehead in irritation. "Just play!"

The blonde pressed the tips of her two forefingers together. "Well..."

Erza smiled. "You're just a bit scared, that's all. Come one, why don't you play a song like this for us?" she held up a sheet of music.

Lucy sighed and smiled a little. "That's true...A guitar is something that you play..." she took he sheet of music from Erza's hand and looked it over. "Oh! I know this! It's from...Skrillex?" she trailed off, cocking a brow and glancing over at Erza.

Levy tilted her head to the side. "Don't you think Lu-chan should start out with something less...I don't know...fast, hardcore, wild, non-techno-ish?"

The scarlet-haired girl blushed. "O-oh! That was the wrong piece! It's from my personal music book!" she made a move to take it back, but Lucy held it out of her reach, sweat-dropping.

_'Personal music book? Why in the world does Erza have pieces from Skrillex in her music book...?'_

"No, no." the blonde protested. "I want to try it!"

The others looked at her, clearly dubious. She felt a tic mark appear over her brow and her right eye twitched. "Hey, hey. You have to have more faith in me than that. I _am _the lead and only guitarist, you know."

"Sorry! Sorry! Continue! Continue!" Cana said quickly, waving her hands in a sort of shooing motion.

The blonde turned to Erza. "By the way, how do you get sound out from a guitar during a live performance?" she tapped her cheek with her forefinger.

Erza smiled and pointed to an amp across the room. "Oh, you plug it into the amp, and you'll get good sound. Want to try it?"

Lucy plugged her guitar into the electric box, and struck a power cord. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "Whoa! Sweet!" she looked over at them excitedly. "Can I try?"

They nodded, and Cana held the sheet of music in front of her so that she could see it. The blonde looked it over a few more times, trying to memorize some of the chords, before striking the first string. A wide grin made its way onto her face as she continued to play, getting faster and faster as she played through the rather short piece.

Cana's smile was wide as she listened to and watched the blonde. _'Heh. We got ourselves a winner. Glad we snatched her before she joined something like the Literature Club.' _

Levy was bouncing up and down in excitement, her hands clasped in front of her, and Erza was smiling broadly. When Lucy struck the last chord, they all applauded, and Cana whistled, sticking two fingers into her mouth, making the shrill noise louder.

Lucy bowed slightly, the wide smile never leaving her face. "Thank you! Thank you! I shall remember all your help when I become rich and famous!" she teased, making them all laugh.

Cana gave her a slap on the back. "And here you had us thinking that you could only play the song from the ginger ale commercial!"

The blonde chuckled, before turning to unplug the guitar from the amp. Erza noticed her actions, and waved her arms frantically. "Ah! Lucy! Watch out! Don't-" she was cut off when a thunderous screeching sound blasted through the amp's speakers, blowing Lucy's hair out of her face.

"-unplug the chord from the amp before you turn down the volume." she finished with a small sigh, and a little smile crossed her face. "Or else you get feedback."

Lucy nodded, blinking a few times, her hair now sticking out in all directions. "You...you might want to mention that sooner next time..."

Levy knelt down next to her. "Ah, Lu-chan, are you okay?"

The blonde thought for a moment. "I don't know...are my ears supposed to be ringing like church bells?"

* * *

Lucy sighed in relief as she shut the club room door, her proper hearing finally returning to her, and the ringing stopping. She slung the guitar case over her shoulder, the long strap sliding up her arm and comfortably resting on her shoulder.

The blonde smiled a bit, thinking back to the club room, where only a few minutes before, Erza had finished explaining that her fingers would callous over time as she played, so that it wouldn't hurt to pick at the strings.

She tossed the fuchsia guitar pick into the air and caught it again, something that Erza had given her, so that she could play with it if she wanted instead of using her fingers. She chuckled, a little relieved that she didn't have to put her poor fingers through all that again.

Lucy thought about the sheet music Erza had also given to her, as a sort of homework. The blonde was glad that schoolwork was a breeze for her, or else she would have a hard time learning more of the guitar and keeping up her grades at the same time.

Unbeknown to her, a boy was running up the stairs, where she was heading, and straight towards her. The blonde shifted the strap of her guitar case a bit, as she tried to decide what to cook for dinner. She was lost in her own thoughts, and was staring aimlessly out the windows lining the corridor a she walked, so she didn't see the pink-ish blur headed straight toward her, that is, until it collided with her head-on.

"Ow!" she mumbled, rubbing her sore backside after landing on it. "Watch where you're going next time, idiot!" she yelled, looking up to see who had knocked her over.

It was late, almost five in the afternoon, and even most of the after school clubs should have let out by now. So, she was surprised to see curious onyx eyes staring back at her, way too close to her face for comfort. Lucy yelped and scooted back, the large guitar case strapped to her back making the task a little more difficult.

She got a good look at the owner of the eyes that had been invading her personal space. They belonged to a boy about her age, or a year older. He was dressed in the boy's school uniform, a short-sleeved white button-up dress shirt, and charcoal gray slacks, however, instead of the tie like she herself wore, a white scarf was wrapped around his neck, strangely reminding her of dragon scales.

He was tall, tan, and she could see his well-defined muscles. What startled her most about him, however, was his unruly _pink _hair. She gaped at him, her chocolate eyes wide, jaw slack.

He looked at her curiously. "Hey, I'm looking for someone. Maybe you've seen them. I heard someone playing an awesome solo on the guitar a few minutes ago, do you know who that was?" his voice was smooth, deep, and alluring, but also held a sort of boyish mirth to it. There was also a sense of urgency in his tone.

"Uh..." Lucy's train of thought was currently on one track, about the handsome boy in front of her, and it was hard to think of anything else. That, and the fact that _she _was the only one who had been playing the guitar. "...I think I'm the one that you're looking for." she pointed a finger at her chest.

The boy raised a slender pink brow. "You?" he questioned.

"Yo Natsu!" another voice called, and a dark-headed boy appeared, he was panting from running up the stairs. "Did you find whoever it was?" he looked up, and Lucy saw that he had dark blue eyes.

The blonde looked between the two in confusion. The other boy had muscles too, but she didn't really recall seeing them before. Maybe they were jocks? She didn't really hang out with the popular crowd...

"Who are you?" she asked, pointing at them.

Their eyes widened. "You don't know who we are?" the dark-headed boy asked in disbelief.

Lucy's eyes narrowed slightly. "If I knew who you were, do you honestly think I would have asked?"

The pink-headed boy grinned. "We're from the Dragon Slayers, of course!"

"_Huh_?!"

* * *

**And there it is! So yeah. Natsu and Gray have made their debut! **

** I'm sorry if any of the characters are OOC, but I'm trying. It's harder when you're going by a different manga (LOL, that's sort of what I'm doing anyway...). So I apologize. **

** I'm tired, and my back hurts, so I'm going to make this short. Thanks to all who favorited, followed, and reviewed! **

** Don't just favorite and/or follow and run! Please review~! **

** Until next time, **

** Ja ne! **

** - Sonata-chan **


End file.
